eric_thompsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bubble Guppies: The Movie (2020)
Bubble Guppies: The Movie is an upcoming 2020 by Paramount Animation, Nickelodeon Movies and Nelvana and distributed by Paramount Pictures. The Fun of The Little Mermaid with Finding Nemo. It was directed by Joe Johnston. Joe Johnston's Note "If you want to direct like me, never give up." - Joe Johnston Summary When Mr. Grouper gets kidnapped by a human named John, it’s up to Molly and Gil to save him. Music John Williams Cast * Drake Bell as Gil ** Fred Meyer as Gil (singing) ** Jamie Faris as Baby Gil * Tara Strong as Molly ** Michelle Davis as Molly (Singing) ** Tina Faris as Baby Molly * Debi Derryberry as Deema ** Rhona Rees as Baby Deema * Tom Wheatley as Nonny ** Stewart Holmes as Baby Nonny * Alyson Stoner as Oona ** Bella Ferris as Baby Oona * Gary LeRoi Gray as Goby ** Desmond Gerber as Baby Goby * Stephen J. Pena as Bubble Puppy * Graham Feldman as Dash ** Feldman also voices Young John Wilfert. * Albert Brooks as Mr. Grouper * Willow Smith and Katherine Dillon as Fishie, Dishie, and Andrea (Little Fish) * Jack Black as Johnny "John" Wilfert * Patricia Van Dyke as Madame Taskit Blu * Cassie Blu and Kelly MacDonald as The Snail Sisters (John’s henchwomen) * Harold Edwards as Fat Kid * James Corden as The Singing Octopus * Dan Castenella as The Lizard * Grey DeLisle as The Rabbit * Brittney Wilson as The Wolf * Cree Summer as The Sheep * Jess Harnell as The Crab * Jason Lee as The Fox * Steve Martin as the Narrator Additional Voices * Peter G. Harris * Joe Johnston * Steve Anderson * Jack Gore * Zach Bloch * R. Lee Ermey * Bruno Mars * John Kevin * Bill Farmer Live Action Cast *Patrick Dempsey *Geoffrey Rush *Tim Allen *Blair Dunlap Production Development Casting Animation Philip's Cheese If you want to be the best producer, show me your big day. Scenes # Opening Credits # A School's Life # Deema’s Potion # Having Too Much Fun # Kidnapped! # The New Teacher # Out of the Ocean # John Wilfert # Humania! # Follow Me # Madame Taskit Blu # Taking Care of the Kids ( "Hey!") # Molly the Movie Star # Babysitting # Dash # The Joke # Attention! # Molly and Gil and the Town # On The Road # Nonny Reveals the Dark Secret about John # John Kidnaps the Kids and the School # John’s True Intentions # The Chase # Train Fight # Stopping the Train # Saving Mr. Grouper, the Kids, and the School # John, You’re Under Arrest! # Back to Bubbletucky # Good Ol’ Gil # End Credits Songs *Off to Save Mr. Grouper - Molly and Gil *Pretend to Be Nice - John Wilfert *Hey! - The Kids *You Can Be a Star - Madame Taskit Blu *Dance of the Hedgehog - Dash and Deema *Hollywood Dumps - Molly *Second Chances - Gil and Molly *When You Need A Friend - The Singing Octopus *Geoffrey Gsgshshsjd - Ne-Yo Rating/Gallery Rated_G.jpg Release Home media DVD and Blu-ray release DVD and Blu-ray has been released on October 25, 2020 Transcript Credits ''Main Article: Bubble Guppies: The Movie (2020 film) '' *Blake Edwards co-directed the movie.